The Ambition for the Ancestral Power
by Myserlyne
Summary: If you think this story is normal or the same as the others, you've made a big mistake. Selina, in this story, is made to join in a mission. However, it is very hard for a former witch to be like a real fairy. This is written especially for those who like unexpected details, deducing, logical idea, etc. The first chapters may be boring, but that doesn't mean this story is boring.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so it can be a little bit …**

**Anyway, I can ensure that the characters of Winx Club will be the same in this story, especially their personalities.**

**I was impressed by Selina, so I decided to write this fan fiction.**

**PS. This story has lots of surprise details despite of the boring beginning so please DON'T READ THE LATER CHAPTERS FIRST because it will make the story less interesting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club or any of their characters.**

...

**Chapter 1: **_**Face Your Destiny**_

A chill wind blew through a small street in Gardenia and passed Selina. The street was narrow and deserted. Selina stood there for a moment. She was wearing a navy blue V-collars jacket, a stylish light top and a navy skirt with a chain-belt and long net leggings with high heel boots. She now lived a normal life, just like anyone else on Earth. She was no longer Eldora's apprentice. Actually, after the defeat of Acheron, she went back to the Forest of Flowers with Eldora and learnt to be a better fairy. She was very strong. However, Selina found out that she had lost the ambition to study magic, so she decided to return to her ordinary life in Gardenia. She settled at an edge of the town, far away from Vanessa's flower shop and the Frutti Music Bar. She didn't want to keep in touch with the Winx and all the people who knew magic. She wanted to live a normal life.

Suddenly, Selina heard some screaming voices on a nearby street. She ran to see what it was. The negative energy power there was very strong, and there was a chaotic sight. Smoke was everywhere and the people were trying to escape. Selina took a closer look. She saw a man standing on a smashed car. He wasn't very old and was a little bit handsome. He had pale skin, yellow hair and evil eyes. He was using dark magic to destroy everything around him. Who was he? What did he want? Selina didn't know. However, Selina couldn't stand seeing the people suffered. She had to stop it. Although she had decided not to use magic anymore, she still transformed into her fairy form. She was the Fairy of Darkness and she would do everything she could to stop that man.

The strange man stood there in his dark outfit. He seemed to look for something. 'Where is it? Where is the Enigmatic Amber', he shouted 'It had to be here somewhere'. Suddenly, he fell down. Someone had used magic to shoot him. It was positive energy power. He turned back and saw Selina.

She was in her fairy outfit, it was mostly navy blue and was quite similar to the Winx's Bloomix one. She wore a navy decorated top and skirt. Her arms were wrapped with dark blue baggy sleeves. Her wings were big, shimmering and colorful. Her forehead had a tiara containing a crescent moon.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' The Fairy of Darkness asked. 'That's none of your business anyway', the strange man replied. He used lightning to strike Selina and disappeared.

Selina went home, but she still wondered about what had happened. She couldn't sleep. She walked to that street once again. Unexpectedly, she heard the sound of the car engine. She turned back. The car passed her, blew dust into her face and stopped. She looked into the car and saw Mitzi. 'Hi silly', Mitzi said 'What are you doing?', 'Never mind', Selina replied. 'Oh Selina, I just want to ask after you. You left school even earlier than Bloom.' Mitzi mocked 'Going to school for low learner, huh?' Selina didn't care, she walked away. She only cared about what had happened that morning. She looked at the street. Suddenly, she remembered something. That stranger had mentioned the Enigmatic Amber. She didn't know what is it, but she had a feeling that it was a magical object.

...

**Well, it was a little bit boring right? I knew it but this is the only way I could think of to start this story. If you don't like it, please skip this chapter (and the next).  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**You're the One**_

Selina woke up early in the morning. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing. It was a nice day. The Fairy of Darkness had something to deal with. She used her magic to teleport herself to Eldora's cottage. The young fairy rang the bell. Eldora came out 'Selina? Why are you here? Come in.'

Selina went into the cottage. Eldora gave her some tea. It was the tea which she had used to invited the Winx. Selina sat down. 'Fairy Godmother', Selina asked 'Do you know anything called the Enigmatic Amber?' 'Well, it was one of the Seven Ancestral Jewels. How do you know it?' Eldora asked. 'I found against an evil wizard who has lightning power yesterday. He's looking for the Enigmatic Amber.' Eldora was very worried. She said 'I know him. His name is Joshua. He is the Wizard of Lightning. He searched for those stone long time ago. He is evil, but he was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension and his power was taken nearly 19 years ago. How can he…?'

Selina inferred 'He might have escaped from the Omega Dimension when Valtor broke out of there and got his magic back when magic was returned to the rightful owners after Acheron's defeat.'

Eldora agreed 'Maybe you're right. Anyway, we have to stop Joshua from having those stones. It can be dangerous if he has what he wants.' 'That will be a great mission for Winx', Selina smiled. 'I'm afraid the Winx is doing another mission. They came here to find you last week and told me that.' Eldora replied. 'Ok, maybe Nebula's students can handle it', Selina said. 'What? Do you think that they can do it?' Eldora got ruffled. 'But Eldora, if no one stops him, then…' Selina asked. 'Why don't you do that? You can stop him. I know it.' The Fairy Godmother said. 'Me?' Selina surprised. 'Yes, my dear', Eldora answered 'You're a fairy and you can do it. You'll fight, right?' Selina nodded 'If that is the only way to save the universe, I'll do.'

...

**Another boring chapter, chapter 3 maybe better, but Selina only really show her true self in ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_**The Beginning of the mission**_

It was a hard mission. Selina didn't know anything about the Seven Ancestral Jewels. Eldora seemed to read her mind, she said 'Don't worry, I'll help you.' Eldora took Selina to the Library of Alexandria. There, they found the book they needed, but it was written in ancient language. 'Is this the only book that writes about the Seven Ancestral Jewel in the whole universe?' Selina asked, 'How can we read it?' Eldora strictly said 'Do not joke like that. I know you can read it.' That was right. The Legendarium was also written in ancient language. Selina laughed. She opened the book. All at once, the book shone brightly and a magical silver necklace which was linked to a beautiful and special diamond key appeared. Selina didn't know what it would be used for, however, she wore it around her neck. She might need it. After that, the young fairy read the book.

'_There are seven magical stones which symbolize seven colors of the rainbow. The Subtle Ruby stands for red, Enigmatic Amber stands for orange, Illusory Citrine stands for yellow, Fanciful Emerald stands for green, Abstruse Aquamarine stands for blue, Occult Sapphire stands for indigo and Mystical Amethyst stands for violet. Each stone contains powerful magical potential which can help their owner gain the ultimate power. There are seven stones, but we only need four to activate the infinite power. When a person has that power, nothing can stop him.'_

'It will be dangerous if Joshua has that power', Selina said. 'Actually, I think it is enough for today.' Eldora interrupted 'Let's go home and have dinner.' Selina agree. They went back to Eldora's cottage. Selina had dinner and went to bed. However, she couldn't sleep. She was busy wondering about what she would do to protect the stones from Joshua. She couldn't know when he would come and take it. The best way to protect the stones Selina could think was taking four of the Seven Ancestral Jewel so that Joshua couldn't collect all the stones he needed. But how could she do it? Selina turned to the next page and saw the riddles which hinted where the seven stones were.

Selina read all the riddles. Some of them were difficult. Selina could only figure out two of them. The first one she could easily solve was the place where the Enigmatic Amber was: '_While the Enigmatic Amber is in the home for fairy where doesn't have magic_'.

It was Gardenia. The stone had to be there. Selina transformed and flew around the town to find that stone. Suddenly, she saw a chaos. It was Joshua's work. He had nearly destroyed everything around him, and the people there were trying to escape. 'Leave them alone', Selina shouted.

The wizard didn't say anything. He used his magic to attack Selina. It was too fast for Selina to avoid. She fell down. 'You can't stop me, fairy. Nothing is gonna stop me.' Joshua said 'Now, get out of my way!' Then, he continued to strike lightning everywhere.

Selina knew that she couldn't stop him by using only her magic. After looking around for a while, the young fairy used her magic to take all the garbage around her and threw into Joshua. When he was distracted by those dirty things, Selina quickly absorbed the lightning power and shot him. Joshua knew that he couldn't get rid of Selina right now so he left. However, he could see that there was a girl who was really deserved to be his enemy. About Selina, she knew that she couldn't do that trick again because from now on, Joshua would be careful with her.

Anyway, Selina had to go on finding the Enigmatic Amber. She flew around Gardenia again. When she was above the Frutti Music Bar, her necklace shone. The magical stone was here. Selina landed and turned back into her usual outfit and walked inside.

'Hi Selina, where were you?' A voice suddenly surprised the young girl. She turned around and saw Andy. 'Hi', Selina greeted. 'Where were you?' Andy repeated his question 'I haven't seen you for such a long time.' 'Oh, well', Selina replied 'It's a long story'. 'Do you remember Bloom?' Andy asked 'I mean your best friend.' 'Yes', she answered. The singer continued 'She is a fairy now. She has some new friends. They call themselves the Winx. They're very nice.' 'Really, I-I don't know it' Selina said. Actually, it was a lie. The Winx was her worst enemy when she was a witch. 'Anyway', Selina looked at Andy 'I have something to do here. I think I should finish it.' 'Good luck', Andy wished. 'Bye', Selina said and then left Andy.

She walked around the bar, but she couldn't find anything. She was disappointed and decided to go home. Suddenly, she bumped into Morgana. 'Sorry', Selina said. Morgana looked at her 'You're a fairy, aren't you? I feel that you have very strong positive energy power.' 'Yes', the girl answered 'My name is Selina'. 'Oh, my daughter told me about you. You used to be a witch, right?' the woman asked. 'Yes', Selina replied 'You're Roxy mother?' 'Of course', Morgana said 'By the way, why are you here?' Selina told Morgana her story. The Former Queen of the Earth Fairies smiled 'In fact I am keeping the Enigmatic Amber. I don't want it fall to the wrong hand. However, if you need it, I'll give it to you. I trust you, Selina'

Morgana lifted her hands up and spread her fingers. The Enigmatic Amber appeared. Selina took it 'Thank you, Morgana.' 'You're welcome', the woman said The Enigmatic Amber was beautiful with a rhombus-like shape and transparent orange. It was as big as her hand. Selina now had the first stone. She had to start her next step. She opened the book. She knew the place where the Fanciful Emerald was. Morgana knew it too. The riddle was: '_The Fanciful Emerald is hidden in the place where is both home and prison to the residents of it_'. Morgana smiled 'When you get there, send her my greeting.' 'I'll, Your Highness', Selina replied. Then, she said her farewell to Morgana and left. Tomorrow would be a hard day.

...

**Can you guess where the Fanciful Emerald is? In the next chapter, Selina will be a little bit strange, but don't worry about it she isn't that kind of girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **_**Tir Nan Og**_

Some shimmering sunlight softly woke up the day. Selina walked through the path in the Forest of Flower. She had to go to the place where the Fanciful Emerald was: Tir Nan Og.

The island was peaceful and natural, the air was fresh and clean. It was a perfect place. However, Selina didn't care about it. She was busy thinking about something else. She walked toward and stood in front of the school for Earth Fairies, where had been Tir Nan Og castle. The door opened. A guard came out, looked at Selina and said 'What do you want?' Selina kindly answered 'May I have a talk to Fairy High Queen of Tir Nan Og?' She, the young guard, considered for a moment and took Selina to where the Queen was.

Nebula was sitting on the Throne when Selina entered. Nebula didn't seem to be surprise. The Queen didn't like Selina because she had allied with the Trix. However, Morgana had told her to help Selina, so she had to. 'You want to have the Fanciful Emerald, don't you?' Nebula asked 'Come with me'.

Nebula showed Selina where the stone was. It was kept in a large room which was guarded by two fairies. Selina knew them. They were the fairies whom she had attacked during her fight against Bloom in Tir Nan Og. These fairies also remembered Selina. They were afraid and had prejudice against her. Selina went inside the room.

Nebula gave her a painting which had a woman who was holding a green, rhombus-like shape stone. She said 'One of our precious Queens had put the Fanciful Emerald in this painting to protect it from the darkness.' Nebula suddenly stopped 'I forgot that you're the Fairy of Darkness.' Selina understood what Nebula meant. She said nothing. After all, it was her fault. The Queen continued 'Only a person who has a pure heart and a sharp mind, who powerful and ready to sacrifice everything she has to save the universe can get it.' Selina looked at the painting. If it had been a page of the Legendarium, she would have summoned the woman and took the stone. However, it wasn't. Selina didn't know what to do. She sat down, closed her eyes and tried to use magic to take the stone out, but she failed.

Selina continued to try however, she couldn't do it. 'You'll never have it', Nebula said 'I don't think you have what is needed to take the stone out'. Selina ignored her. She kept doing it.

Suddenly, they heard some scream. Nebula walked out. 'Your Majesty', Selina said 'I think I can help you'. 'We don't need your help. 'Stay here, get the stone, then leave', Nebula replied. The Queen ran out.

Selina stayed there, but she had some bad feeling. She went out and saw Joshua. She quickly transformed. Joshua was fighting against the fairies. Selina _Infinite Shadow_ to hit him. Joshua looked at Selina and smiled. He used one of his attack spells over Selina. The young fairy had to use _'Light-blocking Shield'_ to defend. However, his power was too strong and Selina knew she couldn't hang on any longer.

She asked for help. However, the other fairies, including Nebula, refused. Joshua magic struck Selina. She fell down. The Wizard of Lightning used another spell. This time, the Earth Fairies were his target. It was an indirect attack so the fairies didn't know.

Then he fought against Nebula. He was so powerful and the Queen soon lost.

Selina was very tired, but she could notice the indirect spell. 'Get out of your position right now. That blast is dangerous. If you catch it, you'll lose your magic for good.' However, the fairies didn't believe her. They stood there.

Joshua looked at them. When they realized that Selina was right, it was too late. Selina saw that. They were young fairies, and she didn't want them to get hurt. She jumped in front of them and used her defense spell to protect the young fairies. However, she was too weak. After Joshua's spell had gone, Selina fainted.

All of a sudden, the painting appeared in front of Selina. Her necklace shone and the Fanciful Emerald came out of the painting. It healed her. Selina revived. She took the stone. It was beautiful.

Joshua saw that. He seized Nebula. 'Leave her alone', Selina shouted. Joshua smiled 'Give me that stone and I'll do what you want.'

…

**What will Selina do? Will she give him the stone or …?**

**Actually, I nearly vomited when I wrote this chapter. Selina is so gentle? Never mind. She did the wrong thing anyway. She has to pay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is an important chapter. However, it might be a bit disappointing.**

**If you feel disappointed, just skip, but don't forget to read what I wrote in the end of this.**

…

**Chapter 5: **_**The Five Other Stones**_

Selina held the stone, thoughtfully. She didn't know what to do. 'Don't give him the stone', Nebula shouted. Joshua quickly used his magic to hurt Nebula. The other fairies saw that. They were frightened.

The Fairy of Darkness put the stone closer to her heart and felt its power. It was so strong. She kept it tightly. After a few minutes, she quietly said 'Joshua, you won. I'll give you this stone.'

The wizard smiled. 'Are you crazy? You risked your life for it.' Nebula opened her eyes widely. The other fairies tried to stop Selina. 'No', Selina said 'Don't stop me' and she turned to Nebula 'Your Majesty, I'm sorry. I really want this stone and almost die because of it. But my Queen, to me and the Earth Fairies, including Diana and Aurora, your safety comes first. I have to save you and I'll save you. Selina threw the stone to Joshua. He smiled and disappeared.

Nebula was freed. She looked at Selina. 'I owe you an apology', she walked toward the Fairy of Darkness 'You came here in peace and you're nice to us. But we're so bad to you. And after all, you saved us. I-I…' The other fairies looked down. Selina felt a bit guilty, but she smiled 'Don't mind about that. It's ok. No one is hurt. I won't think about it anymore. We're friends.'

The Fairy High Queen of Tir Nan Og looked at Selina. The young fairy stood there, without angst. It made the Queen stop worry. 'You lost the Fanciful Emerald. What will you do?' Nebula kindly asked.

'I'll find the other stones, but I think they aren't here.' Selina answered. Then she showed Nebula the riddles:

'_The Subtle Ruby stays in a sparkling kingdom where Creator's last homes was_

_While the Enigmatic Amber is in the home for fairy where doesn't have magic_

_If three suns appear at the same time where the Illusory Citrine is, the eldest child of the ruler will become the ruler for a day_

_The Fanciful Emerald is hidden in the place where is both home and prison to the residents of it_

_Whereas the Abstruse Aquamarine is laid in the kingdom which is linked to the largest prison of all time_

_If you want to find the Occult Sapphire, go to the place where the resident will move if it is discovered_

_And finally, the Mystical Amethyst is placed in a place where in the future, the people there will save the day.'_

'These riddles or difficult', Nebula said 'I can't solve them'. 'That's right', Selina agreed, 'I can't solve the last riddle. I can't predict what will happen in the future. However, I know the other's answer. They're easy.'

She said that, but it wasn't the truth. In other to find the answer, she had had to search in every single book in the Library of Alexandria and it had taken her a long time.

Nebula added 'And you'll find them'. Selina nodded 'To do that, I think I should go now'. 'Good luck', the Queen put her hand on Selina's shoulder 'You can do it. You are the most powerful fairy, I suppose.'

Selina said her farewell to the Earth Fairies and left. She smiled, but she wasn't happy. Nebula was wrong. She wasn't the most powerful fairies in the universe.

…

**Ok, I can explain. If you feel strange about Selina's action, I'll tell you this.**

**She did that because… First, if she does that, she will easily prove to the Earth Fairy and Nebula that she has really changed. Second, she does that because… I'll tell you later [grin].**

**By the way, I think that you can answer some of those riddles. It will be very interesting if you can (it is easy). I won't explain in detail in the later chapter.**

**PS. I have written the chapter which Selina does a wily action (not really). Unfortunately, it isn't the very next chapter [sad].**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted the adventure more interesting, so I decided to put her into a 'new' place. However, this can disappoint some of you. I'm sorry.**

**Before you read this chapter, I want to give you an advice. PLEASE DON'T READ THE LATER PART OF THE CHAPTER FIRST and what I WROTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**If you do, you might be confused.**

**Thank you.**

…

**Chapter 6: **_**A Problem in the Magic Dimension**_

The first thing Selina wanted to do was getting the Subtle Ruby. She knew where it was. _'The Subtle Ruby stays in a sparkling kingdom where Creator's last homes was'. _

Easy! The words 'sparkling kingdom' made people think of Spark, another name of Domino, where the Great Dragon took it last breath.

She went to Domino and traveled to the mountain where the Great Dragon lay down. She looked around 'It has to be here somewhere'. Then, the girl transformed and flew higher. She saw something miles away. Magical beams and smoke were everywhere there. Perhaps the stone was there. Selina tried to go to that place. However, Joshua stopped her.

'Where are you going, fairy?' Joshua asked. Selina shouted 'Get out of my way!' Then she used her magic to attack him. The fight began. Selina tried her best, but Joshua was so strong. _'Infinite Shadow'_, she shot. _'Lightening Orb'_, Joshua smirked 'You're strong'

His dark yellow magic kept attacking her and she felt weak. Her dark violet magic sometimes seemed to be nothing to him. Anyway, how could he get rid of her when she tried her best?

The fight was lasting for so long a making both of them weaker. All of a sudden, the Fairy of Darkness felt down. It wasn't because she was too weak. She caught a magic beam. However, it wasn't Joshua's. It was light pink. It was a lost magic beam, wasn't it? Selina didn't have time to think. It was a lost magic beam.

Joshua took the advantage. He flew above her and shot her. _'Light-blocking Shield'_, she defended. Unfortunately, the young fairy was injured. She was too weak to hang on anymore.

'Give up, fairy' Joshua laughed, his eyes looked evil. 'No, never', Selina shouted. 'Alright', the Wizard of Lightening said 'Say goodbye to this world'. 'No way' the Fairy of Darkness replied. _'Everlasting Darkness'_, she shot him. It made the wizard angry. He used one of his strongest spells on her. It was powerful. It was strong. And the fairy thought that she would die.

'_Morphix Mega Wall'_, a voice raised. Suddenly, a pink magical shield appeared and protected her. She turned back. It was …

'Aisha, why are you here?' Selina surprised. 'I think I'm the one who need to ask that question. Anyway, I think you need a rest.' Aisha left Selina there and used her power to fight against the strange man. Aisha wasn't the only one there. When Selina looked at the sky, she also saw Stella.

'_Light Spectrum'_, Stella shot. She looked powerful. Joshua used his magic to fight back. Aisha came and shot him. 'Get out of here. I don't know who you are, but I know you're bad' the Fairy of Wave said. 'And a good advice for you', Stella frowned 'Your outfit is OUT OF FASHION'

Stella and Aisha were too strong to be defeated at that time. Joshua knew that so he left.

Stella landed nearby Selina and looked at her 'You're injured'. Selina was so exhausted. She lay there. Suddenly, they saw Musa.

'Musa' Aisha said 'I think you're…' 'They got it, I'm sorry', Musa shook her head 'We should return to Alfea… Oh', she suddenly saw Selina 'Why are you here?' Selina was very surprised too. Why were Aisha, Stella, Musa, and may be the Winx there? What did they do? Her train of thought only stopped when Stella suggested 'You're injured. I think you should come back to Alfea with us.' Selina didn't know what to do, but she nodded. After that, she felt dizzy and fell unconscious.

The Winx brought Selina back to Alfea, where they left her in their dormitory and left for a moment. Selina was lying on a couch in the lounge when she woke up. She wondered about what had happened. Why did the Winx there? She asked herself once again. However, she was too tired to think.

The door opened. Selina looked out. They arrived. Bloom closed the door. Flora came into her room and made some tea and brought out 'Are you tired?' she asked Selina 'I hope you didn't have to wait for so long'. 'It's ok', Selina smiled 'I don't mind waiting'. Flora gave Selina a cup of tea 'Drink some and you'll feel better'. 'Thanks', Selina took it and drank. Flora sat down on the armchair near Selina. Bloom then came too. Aisha and Stella arrived and sat on another couch. Musa joined the group while Tecna brought her laptop and took a seat nearby.

'Selina', Bloom suddenly asked 'Why did you come to Domino? Who did you fight against?' Selina was too tired. She didn't want to answer. 'I think she needs a rest', Flora said. Bloom agreed.

Aisha closed her eyes for a while 'We failed. Ms. Faragonda was very upset.' 'We had no other choice. When we were fighting, Sian suddenly threw a blast toward us and we dodged it. However, you and I had to go and check if anyone was hurt since Bloom sensed something wrong.' Stella replied. 'They took the advantage and escaped', Musa looked at Aisha. 'I think that all of us should calm down. We can't be like this.' Bloom said. Tecna nodded. But Flora said 'I agreed. We should forget about the Subtle Ruby and tried to protect the other stones because if their plans succeed, the whole universe will be in danger.'

'What? What did you say?' Selina was drowsing, but went she heard the words 'Subtle Ruby' she sat up 'You said 'Subtle Ruby'?' 'Yes', Aisha answered 'It's one of the Seven Ancestral Jewels which are the magical and mystic stones. We are trying to protect them from two witches, Sian, the Witch of Venom and Melanie, the Witch of Snow. Is there anything wrong?'

Selina was very surprised 'Who are they?' 'Sian is the Witch of Venom and Melanie is the Witch of Snow.' Bloom answered 'I feel like you're very anxious. What happened?' The Fairy of Darkness smiled 'I'm finding against Joshua, who also wants those stones.'

'Joshua?' the Winx shouted in unison. 'You know him?' Selina asked. 'Yes', Bloom replied 'He is an evil wizard who was defeated by the Nine Nymph of Magix and sent to the Omega Dimension. But how can he?'

Everyone seemed to be quiet for a while. Selina decided to tell them what she thought. They all agreed.

'Anyway', Musa said 'This mean that we're on the same mission' 'That's right', Selina nodded. 'Hey', Bloom stood up and looked at Selina 'Why don't we do it together?' 'Yes, that would be nice', Stella added. The Winx was so friendly that Selina couldn't deny. She smiled in agreement.

From now on, things would be different.

…

**Yes, I want to say these things. The Winx are also the main characters of this fan fiction. I didn't mention this before because I wanted to set it up as an unexpected detail. And from this chapter, they will fight along sides with each other.**

**Eldora said that the Winx were going another mission. She wasn't wrong. They didn't tell her exactly what they are doing and they have their own enemies.**

**PS. I don't know if you have noticed this or not but I gave you hints which says that the Winx are the main characters. First, the genre is **_**Friendship**_** so Selina has to have friends. Second, I wrote about the Winx a lot in the previous chapters. Finally, I put their pictures on the cover image of this fan fiction.**

**I'll do a lot of thing like this in the later chapter [grin].**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I am back (and alive). It took me longer than I thought to write my other fan fiction. It name is **_**The Power of the Ancient Magic**_**. I recommend that story to you (if you care) because it will tell you what happened to the Winx before they meet Selina [grin].**

…

**Chapter 7: **_**Sian and Melanie**_

Selina lay on the couch all night, but she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what to do. The Winx had gone back to their room. She was alone. Having the Winx to be her companions was a nice think. She smiled to herself. The air around her was warm and friendly. Well, she didn't want to sleep, but she had to so that she would be ready for a new mission tomorrow.

The moment Selina was waiting for finally came. The sun was beautiful. Selina wandered around the lounge, waiting for the others. The Winx gathered around. They talked about the mission again.

'So, did you get any stone?' Selina asked. 'What do you mean?' Aisha questioned 'We don't take them. We only protect them.' 'Can you?' Selina looked at the other, surprisingly. 'We succeeded in protecting the Abstruse Aquamarine and the Occult Sapphire.' Tecna replied 'Why do we need to take those stones?' 'Yes', Bloom agreed 'We don't need the power'. Everybody was still unclear.

Selina had to explain 'We don't know when will they come and take the stones, how can we stop them. The best way to avoid them from having the stone is taking those stones before them.' The Winx agreed 'Ok, let's follow what you say'

'By the way', Selina said 'Did you solve all the riddles?' 'What do you mean?' Stella was confused. 'Solve what?' Flora supplemented. Everyone seemed to be puzzled. That made Selina surprise, in fact, she was very surprised 'So how could you know where the stones are?' Musa looked at Selina for a while, in curiosity 'Tecna used her technological devices to find out where they are. It only takes a second.' 'What?' Selina frustrated. 'What about you? How did you find them?' Tecna asked. 'Never mind', Selina answered. If she had known that the Winx could find the location easily, she wouldn't have stayed awake all night to search for them.

They continued to talk about their plan. Suddenly, they received an SOS. 'Who is it?' Flora asked. Aisha looked serious 'Ninfea'

It said 'Help us! They attack again. They want to have the Occult Sapphire in any price.'

'Alright', Bloom said 'We in that case, we'll stop them once and for all'

The Win stood up 'Magic Winx, Bloomix', Selina also transformed. 'Let's go'

When they arrived at the Pixie Village, they saw a chaotic sight. Sian and Melanie were there. Selina hid behind Bloom. Actually, she didn't scare. She did it because she didn't want them to see her. That's all!

'Leave them alone', Bloom shouted at Sian. Selina looked at that girl. She was a few years older than Selina. She might be at the same age with the Trix. She had straight long light blue hair and wore a dark stylish outfit. She was the Witch of Venom and her magic was light pink. Another one was Melanie. She was young, golden half bun and half plait hair. She was dressed in white top and skirt. She was pretty, but when Selina looked at her eyes, the Fairy of Darkness was standstill. Chill came from inside gave Selina a feeling that Melanie was a very evil witch.

'_Raise of Snowstorm'_, Melanie opened her eyes widely. Bitter winds blew round and formed a snow vortex. It froze everything around it, including the pixies. _'Lilac Vortex'_, Flora tried to stop the vortex, but she couldn't. 'Let me help you', Stella said _'Ray of Pure Light'_. Unfortunately, the vortex was too strong. Melanie saw that. She left the vortex, flew to Sian and smirked.

Selina looked at the vortex. She came up with an idea. She whispered to Bloom 'If we want to stop the vortex, we'll have to stop the one who forms it.' 'Got it', Bloom replied.

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame looked at Melanie. _'Volcanic Attack'_, colorful steam of magic flowed toward Melanie. _'Wall of Venom'_, Sian protected her sister. Melanie smirked. 'You think you can stop us?' Sian said.

Things didn't go as Bloom thought. However, that was what Selina wanted. When the witches put their focus and attacks on Bloom, she quietly went behind them.

'_Thrashing of Shadow'_, she commanded. A dark blast appeared and hit Melanie. She fell down. The Fairy of Darkness didn't even give Sian time to turn back. She threw another blast toward Sian.

That was hurt. Sian turned back. 'The Winx never play like this, they're not that artful. Who are you?' she tried to have a look 'S-Selina? How? How can it be?'

_Do you think that Selina cared about that? The answer is yes and no._

When Sian was still surprised, Selina shot her again. It made Sian felt down.

But it didn't make any sense. Since the witches focus their attacks on Bloom, the girl was a little injured. Flora saw that. She quickly flew to Bloom.

'Are you still hurt?' she asked. 'No', Bloom answered 'I'm ok'. 'Look!' Tecna suddenly shouted 'The village, it is frozen' 'Don't worry. Leave it to me and Bloom' Stella said. Selina flew to them 'That's right'. 'You have no right to say that, Selina.' Aisha frowned 'Bloom is injured, and it is because of you' 'Please don't be angry, Aisha. I'm fine', Bloom said. Aisha ignored. She was very angry. How could a fairy do that to her friend?

…

**Well, look like that some wrong will happen…**

**After all, no one is perfect.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_**Disagreement**_

Bloom and Stella had to do their job right away. _'The combination of Fire and Light'_, they held each other's hands. A huge wave of heat travelled outward from the girls and cast away the snow.

'We did it!' Stella shouted. Everyone cheered, except Selina. When she looked down to the ground, she didn't see Sian. That made she worry. Suddenly, she noticed something seemed to be terrible.

The Fairy of Darkness tried to go and stop it. However, Aisha blocked her way 'We haven't finished the conversation yet'. 'Let me go', Selina shouted. 'I won't', Aisha replied 'You are a fairy and you can let your friend sacrifice like that'. 'I know', the other girl said 'But I need to go right now'. Aisha looked at Selina, the Fairy of Darkness seemed to be very anxious 'Ok, I'll let you go'.

Unluckily, it was too late. Melanie shot bolts of magical snow toward the girls. _'Digital Room'_, Tecna used her power to protect them. _'Infinite Echo'_, Musa fought back. _'Snow Orb'_, Melanie stopped the spell. The fight made Selina couldn't go anywhere.

'I've got what we need' Sian voice nearly broke Selina's heart 'We can leave'. Melanie looked at Sian, who was holding the stone in her hand. 'Goodbye, losers'. They disappeared.

'They've got the Occult Sapphire', Flora sat down, upset. Selina tried to look away from the Winx. Aisha noticed what she had done. It was terrible. Stella and Musa held each other's hands sadly. Tecna didn't say anything she shook her head. 'Anyway', Bloom said 'We should return to Alfea'.

When they arrived at Alfea, they met Ms. Griselda 'Headmistress Faragonda wants to see all of you'.

Everyone seemed to guess that Ms. Faragonda knew everything. They walked to her office.

'Good afternoon, Ms. Faragonda', the Winx greeted as they entered her office. Selina also bowed.

'Girls', the headmistress said 'I know what happened'. There was no reply. 'Do you have anything to say?' she continued. 'I'm sorry', Selina finally replied 'It's my fault' 'I'm very disappointed', Faragonda shook her head. 'No', Aisha interrupted 'It's my fault. She would have stopped them if I hadn't blocked her way.'

However, Aisha didn't look at Selina.

'Well', the headmistress stood up and walked to the window 'I hope you can learn a lesson from what happened. You know that Selina only has the Enigmatic Amber, but Joshua has the Fanciful Emerald and Sian, Melanie have the Subtle Ruby as well as the Occult Sapphire.' she was quiet for a moment 'Things are getting worse. The universe is in your hands. If you continue to act like this, you know what will happen.'

'We're sorry', the girls said.

Faragonda turned to the Selina 'The Winx asked me to let you stay here and I agreed. Do you know that?' 'Yes, I do', she answered.

Then, they went back to their dormitory.

Aisha walked to her room and sat on her bed and gazed at the window. 'You don't agree with what Selina did, do you?' Stella walked toward her friend. 'Yes', Aisha, replied 'But I even angry with what I did. I-I…'

'Stop, Aisha', Stella sat next to her friend 'It is over. Please don't think about it anymore. What you should do now is going to bed and forgetting about what happened.' Stella put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

'But…but if Selina still mad at me…' Aisha was a little bit worry. 'Don't worry' Stella stood up 'Everything will be fine'. Aisha nodded.

The Fairy of the Shining Sun turned off the light and walked out of the room.

'Is she alright?' Tecna asked 'I'm very worry about her.' 'It's ok now' Stella gave her a small smile 'All we need is a talk to Selina.'

The two walked to the lounge, where Bloom, Flora, Musa and Selina were.

'I'll sleep here tonight again', Selina pointed at the couch, a blanket appeared and spread on it. 'No, no', Bloom used her magic to put it away, 'You'll stay with me and Flora' 'Yes, I've already put a bed there', Flora added. 'Look like you don't want to hear them talking to you about what happened today when you're about to sleep', Musa mused 'Am I right?'

She seemed to spoke Selina's mind and the fairy couldn't say anything. Musa was right.

'You don't need to wait until then', Tecna said 'Because we're going to talk about it right now'. 'And for sure', Stella added.

Selina turned away and faced the wall.

'Don't try to avoid it', Flora shook her head 'You can't'. 'That's right', Musa folded her arms.

The poor girl looked at her childhood friend and asked for help. But of course, she was refused.

'I know', Selina finally opened her mouth 'I know that I was wrong when I did it. I shouldn't do that to you. But I didn't want to admit. I'm sorry.' 'We understand', Bloom smiled.

'By the way', Stella said 'I wonder if you could forgive Aisha. You seemed to be very angry at her.' 'I'm the one who need to be forgiven', Selina said 'After all, I'm only a greedy and selfish girl who wants to do things alone. If I had told you about it, thing would have been different.' 'It is over', Flora said. 'Don't mind about it anymore', Tecna added. 'Tomorrow will be a different day' Stella stood up. Selina smiled. 'That's our girl', Musa teased.

'Oh', Bloom looked at the clock 'It's nearly midnight' 'What?' Stella shouted. 'Is there anything wrong?' Musa started to worry. 'Staying up late is BAD FOR YOUR SKIN' was the answer which Musa received.

The girls went back to their rooms and turned off the lights.

…

**New chapter will be post soon. I promise.**

**Actually, do you think that this story is too boring?**

**I feel like no one really care of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **_**We're friends**_

The glorious sun started a new day went the lights playing on the surface of the well. Alfea woke up due to the sound of the magical creature.

It was early in the morning. Bloom and Flora were still sleeping. Selina walked to the lounge alone, where she saw Aisha, who was running on her morphix machine. Selina was puzzled. She didn't know what to do or say.

'Hi', Selina suddenly heard a voice 'How was last night?'

Aisha left off running and the machine vanished.

'Well', Selina replied 'Very nice' 'I'm sorry', Aisha said 'For what I have done' 'No, no', the Fairy of Darkness interrupted 'It was MY FAULT'. 'It looks like we were both wrong', Aisha gave a small smile and so did Selina. 'By the way', Selina looked at her friend 'Thanks for saving me from Joshua in Domino back then'. 'Never mind' Aisha replied 'We're friends'.

The girls started chatting happily and it was a sign of a new friendship.

When Stella woke up, the room was empty. _'Where is Aisha?'_ she wondered _'Doing her exercises again?'_

The Princess of Solaria got out of her bed. She wandered around for a while. She thought of the mission and the stones. Luna had secretly told her that the Illusory Citrine had to be left untouchable. But why did she do that? Wondering a few seconds, Stella picked up the phone.

The lounge was full of noise when Stella went in. Everybody had already shown up.

'Stella, you're late', Aisha gave her friend a quick look. 'You missed our discussion about what had happened to us and Selina before we met each other.' 'Forget that anyway. We're talking about what to do', Flora smiled. 'Join in', Bloom said. The Princess of Solaria sat down on the couch.

'We decide to have a little visit to your realm for the Illusory Citrine' Tecna looked at Stella.

'Stella!?' Flora asked 'What is happening to you? You look sad.' 'Is there anything wrong?' Bloom tried to look at her friend's face. 'Tell us', Aisha said in a worry tone and held her friend's hand. 'We can't … the Illusory Citrine … the suns … Solaria', Stella's voice whimpered and hard to be heard. 'It looks like she wants to tell us something that will disappoint us', Selina guessed.

Everyone seemed to be quiet.

'The Illusory Citrine is a magical stone which supports the suns of Solaria, the suns of the whole Magic Dimension. If this stone is taken from its position, all the three suns will be affected and stop shining. And of course, the King of Solaria will be the first one who collapses and dies. Is that what you want to say, Stella?'

The girls looked at the door where the voice came from.

'Daphne', Bloom asked 'Why are you here?' 'All of you know why', the nymph answered and took a seat on the armchair near the girls. 'I thought that you told us that this mission was easy and we could handle it ourselves, you didn't want to help.' Tecna reminded. 'And you said that you needed to do something else', Musa added. However, the Nymph of Sirenix ignored them.

'Daphne', Flora asked 'How do you know that?' 'I told you that I went on that mission. How could I don't know that?' Daphne replied.

'Anyway', Selina questioned 'Why are you here when you told them you didn't want to put your hand in that mission again?'

'If I had known that Joshua's back, I wouldn't have said those words', Daphne answer 'I saw him yesterday in Melody when I was doing my History of Magic project so I come here to view the situation'

'So do you have any advice for us?' Bloom asked. 'Actually, I…' Daphne replied 'I forget it.' 'Hey', Stella reminded 'We are going too far' 'Oh', Bloom said 'We almost forget.'

Suddenly, they heard something rang. 'Your phone, Aisha', Musa told her friend. 'Oh yes, thanks for reminding me', Aisha whispered and picked up the phone.

'Anyway', Daphne turned to Tecna 'Where will we go?' 'Calm down, Daphne', Selina smiled 'You look so anxious. I think you need some tea to cool down. Let me get you some.' 'Wait!' Stella said 'You don't need to…'

Selina ignored her and went to her room.

'Forget it', Bloom looked at Stella 'She always wants to do what she like'. 'Ok', Musa reminded 'Go back to our mission. Where will we go?' 'Andros', Stella suggested. 'Oh right', Flora agreed 'Let's head to the place where we started our mission' 'After all, it is the only way we can go if we can't go to Solaria', Tecna concluded.

'That's right', Aisha added 'And we also have to go to Andros because Tressa called me and told me that someone may attack there for the stone'

'Let's go', Musa shouted. 'And I'll go with you, too' Daphne stood up. 'But Daphne', Bloom tried to stop her sister 'What if you meet Joshua there?' 'That's what I want', the professor stated 'I defeated him once' 'That is the reason why you shouldn't go' Flora replied. The other Winx agreed.

Daphne found no consent, but she still didn't give up 'I'll go. Let me go'

'Excuse me', Selina walked toward the girls, holding a tray with some tea cups 'Did I miss anything?' 'You think I should go or not?' Daphne looked at the young girl. 'Well, I-I', Selina around and saw Bloom's signal, but she seemed not to care. 'You should go', she answered 'But before that, have some tea to cool yourself down. Anger won't make you become stronger'.

Daphne felt better and took the cup Selina gave. She drank it. Suddenly, she fainted. Selina caught her 'Don't worry. I only put some sleeping powder into this cup when I made the tea.' Selina explained 'When I heard she asked _'Where will __**we**__ go?'_ I could guess that she wanted to go and would go in any price. However, it will be very dangerous if she meet Joshua. So I decided to do this. You don't want her to go too, do you?'

The Winx agreed with Selina. They took Daphne back to her room and went out.

…

**You know, Andros is the place where the Winx first met Sian and Melanie. However, I want to make Andros the place where will be a battle field for two people who will have had a conflict since the very first time they meet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, Winx Club season 7 is coming. I can't wait to see it. However, there is a problem. They say that Selina may appear in this new season, too. There are rumors that she will be the Fairy of Flower since she said that Eldora taught her floral magic. If that is true, I'll correct her power, magic abilities and spells in this fan fiction as soon as I know in other to fit with the film.**

**By the way, a friend of mine suggested that I should write a short paragraph for each main character (about love, feeling, thought…) so I did. Hope that you won't skip it.**

…

**Chapter 10: **_**Andros**_

The girls walked out to the school yard. 'Hey', Flora shouted 'Here come the guys'.

A hover-ship landed down, the Specialists and the Paladins went out. The Winx ran to their boyfriend.

'Hey' Thoren asked 'Where is Daphne? I told her that I would be here.' 'Your wife?' Bloom smiled 'She is in her room. You shouldn't interrupt her anyway.'

Then she turned to Sky 'Sky, I want to introduce Selina to you once again'. Sky and Selina shook hand. 'I didn't like you because you were a witch and you harmed Bloom. However, she still trusted that you would change and forgave you. And, after all you did change and become a good fairy. I have changed my point of view about you, thanks to Bloom'. Selina smiled 'I hope that we could be friends' 'Of course', he replied. 'May I have my leave', Selina teased 'It look like someone really want to you about something else', she glanced at Bloom 'Talk to your boyfriend'.

'Thank you', Tecna spoke to Timmy 'Without your help, I wouldn't be able to localize the stones' 'It didn't took me much time, actually', he replied, shyly. 'But, Timmy, there is a problem…'

Stella was talking to Brandon, Flora was talking to Helia, and Aisha, well, she was talking with Nex. However, it looked like she was thinking about someone else.

'Hey', she asked 'Where is Roy? I thought that he should be here.' Nex didn't want to answer. 'Well', Brandon replied 'He left Red Fountain' 'Why?' Aisha was worry. 'He also said that he would leave Andros, either', Helia added.

Aisha suddenly felt sad. She didn't know why he did that. No one told her why.

Actually, everybody knew the reason. Roy loved Aisha. He didn't want to see her going out with Nex. It was hurt. Aisha chose Nex and they were very happy. He didn't want to stay between them. Although he knew that he would never be able to love another girl, he still wanted to be far from her. He didn't want to hurt himself or live in a hopeless dream anymore.

Nex didn't feel happy when he saw Aisha worry about Roy.

However, there was another one who even felt worse than him. It was Musa. She stood there, leaned herself on a wall. Her long dark blue hair quivered due to a cold wind. She was lonely. Her heart was broken. Tears dropped down from her beautiful eyes.

'Musa, you're not alone', Selina embraced her friend and consoled 'You still have the Winx-your best friends, Daphne, the other Specialists, the Paladins, and me. We'll stay by your side forever. All you have to do is striving to be strong. And one day, what you want will be yours.' Selina words made Musa feel better. 'Thank you', she smiled.

After chatting for a while, the girls had to leave for Andros.

When they arrived, they meet Joshua. 'Well', he smirked at Selina 'Arriving here with some other girls and thinking that you can stop me? You can't.' 'That's only what you think', Selina said. 'Because things have changed', Bloom added.

'Magic Winx', the Winx shouted 'Bloomix' 'And now', Selina smiled 'It's my turn'.

Joshua shot the girls. They flew upward. 'Maybe he wants some music', Musa said _'Infinite Echo'_. Joshua stopped it. 'Last time, I was defenseless so I lost. But it won't happen this time.' He shouted and threw a bolt toward the girls. 'Jump behind me', Tecna said _'Organic Shield'_.

Defending all the time wasn't a good point. _'Lilac Vortex'_, Flora lifted her hands up. 'You think that you can stop me with that?' he laughed and opened his arm widely. Lightning struck everywhere. The Winx fell down.

'That's enough', Bloom cried _'Flame Storm'_. Joshua was hit. 'Huh', he mumbled. He decided to fight back, but he didn't. Her attack and her power were acquainted to him. Actually, they were similar to what were acquainted to him.

'_Flame Spiral?'_

He stood still for a second. _'Crystal Voice' 'Ray of Pure Light'_, Musa and Stella took the advantage and shot him. He caught all. It made him angry.

'Well', he glanced around _'Struggle Flash'_. Aisha and Tecna flew forward their friends _'Morphix Cloud' 'Organic Shield'_. A green and pink protective wall formed around the Winx.

'Stay here and we'll be fine. When he is exhausted, we'll fight back.' Stella suggested. 'I don't think that is a good idea', she seriously point at the ocean 'Look down and see'.

It was terrible. Joshua's spell made everything around him become crazy. The ground was shaking, the ocean was quaking, rocks were falling down from the mountains and earth was breaking into pieces. Tree spanned and collapsed. Lightning struck them and caused fire.

'Oh no', Flora put her hands on her head 'We have to do something' 'Yes', Tecna agreed 'We have to stop him'

Bloom looked at Joshua, she suddenly remembered something. Joshua attacked them harder after being shot by her. Then she turned to Aisha. The princess of Andros's heart seemed to be broken into pieces. She was sad and worried. Bloom put her hand on her friend's shoulder 'Don't worry. I'll put an end to this. I think that he does that because he wants me to go out and fight against him. I'll do it. Let the wall be vanished. I will deal with him while you and the other will fix this mess.' 'Alright', Aisha said, ensured that the other had heard.

The Winx started their plan. Bloom flew toward Joshua. 'What a smart girl', he glared at Bloom.

…

**Daphne and Thoren are married, but they live in different place. Why? Well, I explained that in **_**Chapter 4**_** of **_**The Power of the Ancient Magic**_**. Read it if you want to know. Even if you don't mind about that, I also advise you to read that because it will give you some extra information about this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **_**Fall into Her Own Trap**_

'Ok, girls', Aisha said 'Let's spilt out' 'Hey', Stella suddenly noticed something 'Where is Selina?' 'She had left since we began to fight against Joshua', Flora replied 'She said that she would get the Abstruse Aquamarine while Joshua was busy fighting against us' 'That's not fair', Musa said. 'Forget that, we have to stay focus.' Tecna responded 'About Selina, I think that she got that stone anyway.'

Actually, Tecna was wrong. Selina would have got the stone if she hadn't met Sian and Melanie.

'Selina', Melanie coldly said 'We've heard about you' 'A loser traitor who worked for a man that only wanted to use you', Sian added 'People say that you're intelligent, but in fact, you're so stupid'

'You traitor want to imitate Carolina? Funny.' Sian continued 'You, loser will never win Bloom. After all, you're nothing. A fairy, which turned into a witch and then returned to be a fairy, in order to beg the Winx saving our life? Hah! What a joke! You have no fixed idea. You give up so easy. You don't have any capacity to be either a witch or a fairy. What a lame girl! And now, you want to stop us. You can't.'

Selina was hovering and hearing what the witches said, emotionless.

'Well', she finally replied in a defiant tone 'Who wants to stop you? Who need to stop you? If there is a person who do that, that will not be me. I don't even need to care about you. You're nothing.' Selina sighed 'Haizz, I was doing my job and then some silly stuff interrupted. It took me so much time to deal with those THINGS anyway.'

'What?' Sian opened her eyes widely and angrily 'You'll have to pay for what you said' 'Well', Selina responded 'I'm willing to, if you could make me pay. However, I know that you can. I'm a lot more powerful than you. Actually, sometimes I only wish to be defeated, but it won't come true since my enemy is you. Hah!'

The witches were very angry. They combined their power and shot Selina. But she easily dodged it.

Anger didn't make you stronger. It only weakened you even if your power became stronger than ever. When you were angry, you lost control of yourselves and did things with lack of thought. How could you be strong when you were angry?

Selina tried to hide her smirked and gave them a powerful blast. They could have avoided that, however, they were tired after their attack so they caught all.

'Selina', Melanie swore at the young fairy 'You'll have to pay for that. One day I'll get rid of you for good.' 'I'm waiting for that', Selina smiled.

Before the witches left, Selina managed to throw to them a few more words 'And keep in mind this, witches. Carolina is only a fictional character who owns a mystery diary which everything she writes in it comes true. She only appears in the fictional story about the Winx, but I'm real and even better than her.'

Sian and Melanie disappeared, however, before she left, Sian looked at Selina once again. _'You are such an intelligent girl. In spite of knowing that you trick me, I still fall into your trap. Selina, I heard about you, I didn't believe. I was wrong.'_

Selina hovered there, gave herself a small smile thoughtfully. _'Trying to test how strong I am by making me angry? What a ridiculous trick! Testing in that way doesn't really make you know anything. I knew how strong you are when I first saw you in Pixies Village, but I didn't make you angry anyway.'_

'Huh?' Selina whispered 'Everything is shaking. It has to be Joshua's work.'

'_Volcanic Attack'_, a steam of magma flowed toward Joshua. 'Look like you wanna get rid of me, huh?' the wizard threw another blast to balance Bloom's attack.

'Selina is right, he is very strong. What should I do? I can't hang on like this any longer. I hope that the other finish their work fast.' Bloom whispered.

'Come on, girls', Flora urged 'Time is running out' 'I know', Stella responded. Flora and Stella then landed on the surface of the ocean to help the mermaid get on the airship. Musa and Aisha tried to normalize the water. They put their hands together, colorful magical energy spread down and out. The ocean was calmed.

'The Abstruse Aquamarine is here. I know it.' Tecna said as she landed on an island. But where is it exactly?' 'I can help you, Tecna', a voice captured the fairy's attention. 'Tressa?' she asked in surprised. 'Yes, I am. Queen Niobe told my mother that you're here for the Abstruse Aquamarine so my mother wants me to help you. Take this pin. It's my mother's. It can show you the way to that stone.' 'Thank you and Queen Ligea', the Fairy of Technology took the pin.

It brought her to a rock which the stone was stuck into. She took it out, but she couldn't. She used her magic to do it, but she also failed. 'What shall I do?' 'My mother said that it only get out of the rock when all of you combine your magic together', Tressa answered.

'Let me see how can you deal with this' the wizard threw to Bloom a burst. _'Red Dragon Orb'_, she defended. After the dark yellow attack had gone, _'Unstoppable Fire'_, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame fired. Joshua summed on the power of lightning to attack Bloom, but he didn't get a chance. _'Darkling Mystical Ray'_, a magic ray hit him and pushed him down to the sea. 'Selina', Bloom yelled 'You're just in time. Thanks.' Selina smiled.

Bloom and Selina flew to the other. They had also finished their job.

'I don't know what you are thinking', Stella looked at Selina 'You came up with the idea taking the Abstruse Aquamarine when Joshua was distracted. Then, you sent us a massage telling us to get that stone ourselves.' 'I'm sorry', Selina explained 'I met Sian and Melanie, they didn't let me go.' 'So where is the stone now?' Bloom asked. 'Tecna is finding it', Aisha replied. 'Hey', Musa shouted 'There she is arriving.'

…

**Finally, I have finished **_**The Power of the Ancient Magic.**_** I can't wait to update it [Yay]. After that, I'll be able to put more time in this story. I have come up with a lot of new ideas. Hope you'll like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**There is something very familiar here. Hope no one mad.**

…

**Chapter 12: **_**When History Repeats Itself**_

'Girls', Tecna said as she showed the girls the island and the rock where the stone was 'We have to combined our power if we want to get the stone out of that rock.'

'It's easy', Musa said. 'Let's cast the Convergence Spell', Bloom suggested. 'All right', Aisha replied.

'_Winx! Bloomix Convergence'_

A magic circle was formed. 'Look!' Stella shouted 'The Abstruse Aquamarine is getting out.' 'You did it, Winx', Tressa cheered. Selina congratulated them.

However, all of a sudden, Joshua appeared in front of them. 'You didn't leave, did you?' Selina glared. 'Not until you give me that stone', he mocked.

'Girls', Musa suggested 'I say we should teach him a lesson' 'Agree', Flora responded.

'_Everlasting Darkness' 'Bio-Rhythmic Blast' 'Volcanic Attack' 'Spring Shower' 'Light Spectrum' 'Infinite Echo'_, the girls combined their power. He hovered there and dodged it. The wizard put his hand forward and thunderstorms appeared. They girls were hit badly and injured. They had wasted too much energy to get the stone out before. They fell down on the island.

'Give me the stone', he said as he moved toward Bloom 'That shot made all of you become lack of energy. You can't fight back me. You know, it will take you more than a day to recover. You should better do what I want.' 'Never', Aisha shouted and shot him from behind 'It's over, Joshua. Leave them alone. Fight me, the Princess of Andros.' Joshua stared at Aisha and smirked.

'No', Bloom cried 'What are you thinking, Aisha?' The Fairy of Wave heard that, but she ignored. Stella wanted to stop her friend. However, she was too weak. 'Aisha, please stop', she whispered.

Joshua put his right hand to the left, a flash of power moved fast toward the young girl. 'You can't stop me with that', Aisha said _'Morphix Mega Wall'_. A pink wall appeared and protected her.

'Let me tell you this, young fairy', Joshua mocked 'Defending is not a good way for fighting'

'In that case', Aisha responded 'I' should better finish you up right now'. 'In your dream?' he mocked.

'_Water Bolt'_, the Princess of Andros shot the wizard. It made Joshua angry. Glancing around for a while, he used casted a spell. She tried to defense herself, but it was useless. She fell down to the ground.

'Farewell, the Fairy of Wave', he mocked 'No one can survive falling from that height'.

'Nooo', Musa shouted hopelessly. 'We…we have to do something', Flora said even though herself couldn't stand up. 'I'll catch her', Tecna stood up, but lack in energy. 'Are you crazy?' Selina said as she caught Tecna's hand to hold her back 'If you try to save her now, both of you will die together'. Bloom kneeled down, crying. Stella confronted her friend though she couldn't stop her steaming tears. No one was able to say a word. They were so sad. They couldn't imagine a life without their precious friend, but they couldn't do anything to save her now.

Aisha was sad, either. But it was not because she scared of death, it was because she afraid of losing her friends, her family… They would sad because of her. She didn't want to see them sad. She would never blame her friends for not saving her. She knew they were out of energy. She only hated herself for doing things with lack of thought. She closed her beautiful eyes and faced the death.

'Don't give up, Princess. You have to fight until the end'. A sudden voice made her opened her eyes. She didn't fall anymore. Something had caught her. Actually, it was someone. Roy? Aisha was very surprised. Roy carefully let her sit on the back of his wind rider. 'Thank Roy', she whispered. To her surprise, he didn't react.

'Trying to save the one who can't live any longer?' Joshua stared at Roy and struck him with his lightning. Roy didn't say anything. He used his green sword to absorb the power of lightning and threw back to the wizard. That made the wizard angry.

'Game over', Joshua shouted as he threw an extremely powerful bolt toward them.

'_Solar Halo'_, Stella got in front of them. _'Flame Storm and Vortex Burst'_, Bloom also attacked.

'How…how can you revive in such a short time?' Joshua asked in shock. 'You look very surprise, don't you?' Bloom requested. 'Do you think that we should give him the answer?' Stella taunted. 'The answer is because we're the Winx', Flora smiled.

But it was all thanks to Selina's idea, asking Tressa to borrow Queen Legea her scepter.

The Fairy of Darkness then flew to Aisha 'We have to do it fast when the sun is still here. This scepter didn't heal your eyes when Valtor blinded you, but it will heal your power' 'Thank you, Selina', the Fairy of Wave smiled.

'_Harmony Blast'_, Tecna flowed a magical beam toward the wizard. 'My turn', Flora shouted _'Chlorophyll Bolt'_.

Sudden attack pushed Joshua down to the ocean. However, it didn't stop him from not giving up. The Wizard of Lightning played his old trick. He captured Tressa.

'What do you want?' Aisha shouted as she saw what happened. He didn't react. He only said 'Ask Selina'.

…

**I'm not out of idea, I promise. Anyway, can you guest what will happen next? Can anyone stop him from doing his old trick?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter. Hope that no one blames me for it.**

…

**Chapter 13: **_**Lightning Never Strikes Twice at the Same Place – We Trust Your Decision**_

The heavy air was all around the girls. 'He wants us to give him the Abstruse Aquamarine for exchange', Selina said as she glared at Joshua. The glare was sharp and dangerous. Aisha looked at her cousin. The mermaid princess said nothing.

'What should we do?' Stella wondered 'She saved us. We can't let her be like that'. All the Winx had already known what happened during Selina's journey to Tir Nan Og. None of them wanted that happened again.

'It's ridiculous' Tecna said 'You want to get the stone by doing this?' 'We won't let you have it', Musa confirmed. 'But if we don't, Tressa, she'll…' Aisha's voice trembled. 'Yes, we can't leave Tressa', Stella said as she tried to calm her friend down. 'In that case', Flora suggested 'Let Bloom make the final decision.

Actually, can the Fairy of the Dragon Flame come out with a good decision when none of her friends can? She was tangled. She didn't know what to do. 'I'll…my decision is…' she said in a small voice. She couldn't make a decision herself. She couldn't give the stone to him, but she also couldn't leave Tressa there without any care. A fairy was the one whose job was to save people's lives. Bloom held the stone on her hand, confusingly.

'We have to save Tressa. We're faries, we can't choose the stone over her life', Selina looked at Bloom and said 'If you don't have enough courage to do it, I'll do it for you.'

Bloom wasn't able to come up with a decision, but she didn't really want to do what Selina suggested. The Fairy of Darkness looked at the stone on her friend's hand for a while. Bloom then gave the stone to Selina mindlessly due to lack of resolution.

'You really want to give it to him? Since when you became so…' Musa started to complained, but then stopped. A fairy had to save people, she couldn't talk like that. However, it was really weird. Musa wanted to ask why Selina changed so much. She was so…soft? She had never been like this when she was a witch.

Selina was holding the stone on her hand, staring at Joshua. Then, she turned to the Winx 'I'm sorry, I disappoint you, but I can't think of anything else'. None of them said a word.

Facing Joshua, the fairy hardened her voice 'It is ridiculous. You're so humble. You play this trick from time to time. When you do that, I have to give up. It is not fair.' 'Nothing is fair', Joshua spoke rudely 'Now, give me the stone'

'No, don't do that Selina', Tressa shouted 'Do you lose your mind?' 'Shut up', Joshua hit her and flew upward, lift her off the water in order to put more pressure on the young fairy.

'If you keep on doing this, she'll die', Selina shouted. 'Give me that stone', the wizard repeated without caring Selina's words.

'Alright', Selina lift the blue stone up, moved a bit closer to Joshua. The wizard looked at the stone and then smirked _'How silly you are? This is not the first time'_

Yes, Selina was silly. She was too silly that she threw the stone toward but far away from him, down to the ocean.

'How dare you?' the man shouted as he tried to catch it.

'_Darkling Mystical Ray'_, she aimed and shot him fast and coldly. He was son shocked that his hand left Tressa and she was free. 'I'm not intelligent enough to see where you are, actually', she mocked. After that, the Winx also took that advantage to fire him. And, how could he win? He just ran away.

'We did it', Stella cheered. 'It's all your work, Selina', Bloom smiled. 'Thank you for trust in me', she replied. 'But there is a problem, Selina', Tecna reminded 'The Abstruse Aquamarine…' 'Oh yes', Musa said 'You threw it into the ocean and it will be hard to find it now'.

'I'm not that fool', the young girl said as she put out the stone 'Here it is' 'What?' Flora asked. 'I threw the fake one, in fact. It would not an easy job to find something lose in the ocean' 'Oh', Bloom exclaimed 'What a great idea. So the one you gave him at Tir Nan Og is also the fake one?'

'No', Selina shook her head sadly 'I'm afraid not. He didn't touch that stone, so he didn't recognize it was not the Abstruse Aquamarine. If he did, he would notice. That why…' 'You gave him the real one?' Musa asked. Selina only nodded. 'But your idea is perfect. Why didn't you do that in Tir Nan Og?'

'I-I' Selina said quietly 'I didn't think about this idea at that time' 'It's quite regrettable', Flora exclaimed 'But forget it'

'Hey', Tecna asked 'Where is Aisha?'

Away from the other girls, Aisha was talking to Roy. She was flying and he was sitting on his wind rider.

'Thank you for saving me', she said. 'If that's all you want to say, I'd better leave', he looked into her beautiful eyes 'Goodbye'.

'Wait', she shouted 'You'll go away, for good?' 'Yes, Princess' he replied coldly 'I left the job here. I don't have anything to do here now' 'So why, why did you save me?' the Princess looked at him 'If you did that, you didn't need to…'

Roy tried to avoid Aisha's eyes. He really wanted to say that he did it because he loved her and he didn't want her to die. However, she had a boyfriend and they seemed to be happy together. How could he tell the truth? He didn't want the one he loved to be awkward.

'Well, I went back here to take all my things here. I saw you in trouble and I thought you need a help. That's all' he said half true half lied 'This might be the last thing I could do for you. Farewell'. Then he coldly left.

'Wait', Aisha shouted 'I commanded you to wait'. However, he ignored. He wasn't her father's guard or an Andros person anymore. Aisha stayed there, her body froze. She didn't know what to do.

The moment he save her reminded her about what he had done for her in the past. He helped her when she was on the mission against Tritannus. He saved her and almost died because of that. He protected her parents and her people when Tritannus attacked her realm. He saved her from falling down from the sky in Limphea when she lost her power. And now, he had gone.

Memories returned to her mind. The days they were together, he hadn't confessed to her, and now, she went out with another guy. 'Roy', she whispered thoughtlessly as tears slowly dropped down.

She didn't know what to do. Did she really love Nex? She had once let the one who she loved, Nabu, left her for good, and now, she did it again. What should she do?

'Don't cried, Aisha', Bloom embraced her. 'You are strong enough to get though it', Stella gave her a handkerchief. 'Yes', Musa conformed 'And we'll be by your side forever.' 'That's right', Flora smiled. 'Everybody will always care about you', Tecna added. 'And so do I', Selina said.

…

**As I said, I'll write a short story for each main character. The first one is Aisha.**

**Don't ask why I write this one. I was so upset when she chose Nex over Roy. It's not fair after what he had done for her in both season 5 and 6. I don't really like Nex, in fact. Please don't blame me for writing what I think. The following chapters won't talk about this anymore. Sometimes, I wish that Nabu hadn't died.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The fight in Andros is over and I'm exhausted. That's why I decided to have a little break for 2 chapters; I mean that there will be no fight, in fact. Let's focus on their peaceful life, instead.**

…

**Chapter 14: **_**A Secret Hint**_

The girls arrived at Alfea at dusk, when everyone was exhausted.

'Ahh…' Stella sat down on the couch 'Finally'. Flora gave Bloom the Abstruse Aquamarine and Selina took out the Enigmatic Amber.

'Alright', Bloom said 'We've got two' 'But where should we put them?' 'Haven't decided yet', Bloom answered. 'In that case', Tecna proposed 'We should use our power to form a safety lock' 'What do you all think?' Aisha asked. 'That's a great idea', said Flora.

The girls used their power and did what they planned. A safety lock was formed and the stones were kept in it.

'Selina', Flora suddenly interrupted 'I really want to know why you knew about Queen Ligea's scepter?' 'Actually, I had read everything about you before', Selina replied truthfully 'You know, learning about our enemies is what we should do… Hope that you don't get angry about that' 'It's alright' Bloom said 'We won't. Thanks for telling the truth'

All of a sudden, a melody appeared and captured the girls' minds.

'_Just a single step_

_You're brought into a world_

_Where magic brings you up_

_And power pushes you down_

_Somewhere that you have,_

_ never dreamt before._

_You take a look around_

_And see a rainbow shower_

_You put your hand on clouds_

_And feel your heart stand still_

_A flower on the ground,_

_ slowly charms your heart._

_You pick it up and see_

_It's just a purple bloom_

_But magic flows around_

_Then spreads into your heart_

_The power is too strong,_

_ stronger then you think._

_And then it's shining bring_

_You feel a paradise_

_Your power is stronger_

_And you're not just a girl_

_You spread your wings and fly,_

_ higher in the sky._

_Forever and ever, forever_

_But all you need is a trust inside your heart_

_Forever…_

They turned around and saw Musa holding her MP3 player where the song came from. 'I know this song', Tecna said 'Its name is _A Purple Flower_' 'Me too', Bloom smiled 'It's a very famous song these days' 'The tune is soft, light and sweet', Stella commented. 'I like this song' Flora also said 'I feel like it has the of nature inside it' 'This song softens my heart every time I listen to it', Aisha agreed 'It's perfect'

'Musa', Selina proposed 'Can you play this song again?'. The Fairy of Music nodded.

The song once again resounded. It was…perfect. Selina closed her eyes and her heart, tied to feel the melody.

'By the way', Stella asked 'Who compose this song?' 'Well', Musa mumbled 'I-I don't know' 'What?' Aisha asked 'Even you don't know who? I thought that you had to know the name of the one who come up with such a beautiful song like this' 'It doesn't tell', Tecna whispered 'This song comes from an anonymous girls who posed it secretly the website'

'Forget about that, Winx', Selina suddenly interrupted 'Do you feel anything from this song? I mean…' 'It's good', Flora replied in confuse.

Musa heard that. She listened to the song one more time. She was the Fairy of Music. If someone felt something strange about a song, why she didn't?

The song softly flowed into the girls' heart once again. Selina was right. There was something strange. But she couldn't recognize what it was.

However, she still told the other what she felt. 'I feel the strange, either', Flora agreed 'Even though it has the sense of nature in it, it still seems to have something else'

'Actually', Stella whispered 'Aisha and I don't feel anything' 'Really?' Selina was surprised 'You don't?' 'How about you, Tecna, do you feel anything?' Bloom asked her friend since she also felt something, but it wasn't strange to her, it was familiar. But she found no reply.

The air around them became silent for a while. 'Tecna', Musa quivered her friend 'Is there anything wrong?' Tecna didn't answer, which made everyone worried.

'I'm sorry', Tecna mumbled after a short silence 'I've got a headache'. Then she stood up and left.

'Something is not right with Tecna', Stella mused 'She had just been very happy a minute ago' 'Yes', Aisha agreed 'I have the same idea with you too' 'I might be wrong', Flora said 'But she had changed her attitude since she received something in her laptop'

'We have to find out what is it', Bloom decided 'We can't let Tecna be like this' 'But how?' Selina asked.

Another silence covered the area around them. 'Ok', Musa finally said 'I think I'd better have a check on her and see what she need. You girls should go to bed. We'll fix this mess tomorrow.'

The girls agreed and left the lounge. Musa walked back to her room. The light had been turned off. Tecna was sleeping, in fact, she was pretending sleeping.

Musa went to her friend's bed. 'Tecna', she asked quietly 'What happened? Everyone is worried about you.' Once again, there was no answer. The Fairy of Music when back to her bed. However, she couldn't sleep. Actually, no one could sleep, excepted Selina.

They were all concerned and sad. What had happened to their friend? Was she ok? No one could be the same when one of them was not the same. Their hearts met at a sorrowful and hollow point. What had happened seem to bring back to them the feeling they had when Tecna sacrificed herself a long time ago.

'_Tecna, we all wish you would be alright.'_

…

**What happened? Just try to guess anyway. If you focus on this story, I believe that you know.**


End file.
